Acrostiches
by Erzillie
Summary: Venez découvrir les personnages d'Harry Potter sous un jour nouveau. Nous ne détenons aucun droit sur les personnages ou sur l'histoire d'Harry Potter.
1. Harry

_Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, Erzébeth Tépès a eu une idée : écrire des acrostiches avec les noms des personnages d'Harry Potter. Certains personnages auront droit à plusieurs acrostiches (en effet ils peuvent être vus de plusieurs manières différentes). Donc, nous vous présentons le premier texte issu de cette idée. Enjoy !_

Harry

Héros bien malgré lui

A toujours été négligé par sa famille

Ron est vite devenu son ami

Rised lui montre ses parents

Y-a-t-il jeune sorcier plus célèbre que lui ?

T.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Au contraire, vous n'avez pas aimé ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, dites-nous ce vous en avez pensé. Tillie231_


	2. Dumbledore

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Après vous avoir présenté l'acrostiche de Harry, en voici une deuxième. Enjoy !_

Dumbledore

Douloureux passé que le sien

Un homme juste et ouvert d'esprit

Minerva McGonagall est sa meilleure amie

Bonbons au citron, ses gourmandises préférées

Le seul dont Voldemort ait peur

En partie responsable de la mort de sa sœur

Directeur très aimé de ses élèves

Oblige les Dursley à prendre Harry en charge

Réuni l'Ordre du Phénix

Est mort pour que la paix puisse naitre

T.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis. Avoir votre avis nous permet de progresser. Rendez-vous dimanche. Bonne fin de semaine. _


	3. Dolores Ombrage

_Bonjour!_

_ Petit changement d'auteur pour cet acrostiche, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Dolores Ombrage

_._

Douloureuses sont ses retenues grâce à des méthodes

Originales, utilisées pour faire en sorte que

Les élèves ayant

Osé bafouer ses chers

Règlements et décrets présentent leurs

Excuses et acceptent de

Se soumettre à son autorité

_._

Opportuniste et

Manipulatrice, cette femme

Bouffie d'orgueil

Rêve de pouvoir et

Abuse de son autorité,

Générant ainsi un

Elan de rébellion chez les élèves.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Du bien ou du mal, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours bénéfique._

_On se retrouve mercredi pour un nouvel acrostiche. A bientôt._

_ErzebethTepes_


	4. Argus Rusard

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voilà de retour pour un nouvel acrostiche. Enjoy !_

Argus Rusard

A des regrets des temps anciens

Revenir aux châtiments corporels pour les

Geignards et les gêneurs

Un rêve qui ne verra jamais le jour

Sans l'accord du directeur de l'école

* * *

Reconnu comme étant un vrai cracmol

Utilisa une méthode par correspondance

Ses progrès ne furent cependant pas évidents

A peut-être fini par renoncer

Resta au château comme simple concierge

Des élèves, la terreur

T.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Au contraire, vous avez détesté ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre n'hésitez pas à nous le dire. Tillie231_


	5. Fred Weasley

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Ce soir nous vous présentons un acrostiche que nous avons co-écrit Erzébeth Tépès et moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Fred

Frère jumeau

Rieur

Et amateur

De blagues

* * *

Willy Wonka ne voudrait pas de leurs bonbons

Est-ce que le nougat nez-en-sang à bon goût ?

Apparemment car les élèves en redemandent

Selon le cours qu'ils veulent sécher

L'une de leurs meilleures inventions

Et cependant pas la dernière

y-a-t-il plus farceur ?

_Verdict : vous avez aimé ou non ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis ! Tillie231_


	6. George Weasley

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme promis nous sommes de retour avec dans notre escarcelle, un nouvel acrostiche. Enjoy !_

George

Gérant de Weasley et Weasley

Elève dissipé

Organisateur de paris

Rend sa mère complètement folle

Glandouille et plaisir sont ses maitres-mots

Est comme amputé depuis la mort de son frère

* * *

Walhalla ce n'est pas là que se trouve son frère

Est pour toujours six pieds sous terre

Angelina, sa femme, l'aida à faire le deuil

Sans quoi il serait tombé dans l'écueil

La dépression elle réussit à éloigner

Et cependant George pense toujours à sa moitié

Y-eut-il jamais perte plus cruelle ?

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez trouvé que c'était bien, ou au contraire vous avez trouvé ça nul ? Quelle que soit votre opinion, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part afin de nous permettre de progresser. A dimanche ! Tillie231_


	7. Lord Voldemort

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voici de retour avec un nouvel acrostiche. Enjoy !_

Lord Voldemort

Le descendant de Serpentard

On ne doit jamais prononcer son nom

Regulus Black fut l'un de ses disciples

Dominer le monde est sa plus chère ambition

* * *

Vindicatif envers son père

Orphelin abandonné par tout le monde

L'élève le plus doué de sa génération

Dumbledore n'a pas peur de lui

Est cruel et ne montre aucune pitié

Mangemorts, ses disciples

Obsédé par l'idée de la vie éternelle

Rogue fut tué par son serpent

Termina sa vie anéanti par Harry

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous votre avis. Cela nous permettrait de progresser et de coller le mieux possible à vos attentes. Rendez-vous mercredi. Bisous_


	8. Bellatrix Lestrange

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici de retour pour un huitième acrostiche. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Bellatrix Lestrange

Belliqueuse et hystérique

Elle est loin d'être angélique

La deuxième fille des Black

La plus autoritaire et braque

A rejeté l'une de ses sœurs

Très tôt elle eut conscience de sa valeur

Rodolphus Lestrange l'épousa

Il fit là un sacré faux pas

Xénophobe, elle ? Non ! Juste anti-moldus.

* * *

La meilleure mangemort qu'on ait jamais vu

Est restée en prison à Azkaban

Sirius y était enfermé au même moment

Toujours vêtue de noir

Rien ne la changera, c'est sans espoir

Appris à son neveu l'occlumancie

Ne voulant pas que sa mission soit du gâchis

Gagner la bataille est ce qu'elle aurait voulu

Elle a été, grâce à Molly, bien eue

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Si vous voyez des choses à améliorer, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous en faire part. N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensez (si vous avez aimé ou non). Rendez-vous dimanche ! Tillie231_


	9. Rubeus Hagrid

_Bonjour ! Nouveau changement d'auteur. J'espère que l'acrostiche du jour vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Hagrid

Rustre pour certains,

Un véritable ami pour d'autres

Beaucoup le dénigrent

Eut égard à son physique

Un brin hors norme, il ne

Se laisse cependant pas atteindre par les critiques

* * *

Hirsute mais

Attachant, ce demi

Géant

Raffole d'animaux

Infernaux et si possible

Dangereux

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, c'est toujours bon à prendre. A bientôt. Erzébeth Tépès_


	10. Buck

_Bonsoir ! Joyeux Noël en retard! Hier le site était un peu en vrac, je n'ai donc pas put poster l'acrostiche du mercredi, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Tout comme Sirius le chantait dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, moi aussi j'ai de bon matin rencontré l'hippogriffe. Je vous livre donc Buck pour que lui aussi vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Enjoy !_

Buck

Belliqueux quand on se montre impoli

Une monture fidèle et loyale

Caché au Square Grimaurd

Kalachnikovs dans ses yeux quand on l'ennuie

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part, de vos suggestions ou remarques. Rendez-vous dimanche. Bisous. Tillie231_


	11. Lily Potter

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Lily. Enjoy !_

Lily Potter

La femme des rêves de Severus

Irréprochable mère

Luttant contre le mal

Y-eut-il sœur plus dévouée ?

* * *

Parfaite aux yeux de ses deux soupirants

On peut dire de ses yeux verts qu'ils sont attirants

Toujours gentille et souriante

Tout le monde dit d'elle que c'est une battante

Elle est prête à tout pour son fils

Rien n'aurait empêché son sacrifice

_Vous avez aimé ? Que ce soit le cas où non, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions. Je voulais également vous dire que sur mon profil perso (Tillie231), j'ai écrit un OS pour le concours que Loufoca-Granger à mis en place. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ce que ça donne. A mercredi. Tillie231_


	12. Dobby

_Bonjour ! Bonne année 2014 ! J'espère que celle-ci vous apportera tout ce que vous désirez. Je suis venue avec Dobby pour que lui aussi vous présente ses vœux. Enjoy !_

Dobby

Débarqua à Privet Drive sans crier gare

Obéissant serviteur des Malefoys

Brimé et toujours puni par ses maitres si cruels

Bon cœur et courage sont ses plus grandes qualités

Y-a-t-il ami plus fidèle et dévoué ?

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Faites moi part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Bisous. Tillie231_


	13. Lucius Malefoy

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Lucius._

Lucius

Lumière, ce que son prénom signifie

Un homme très sûr de lui

Cissy est son épouse

Irrespectueux et se croyant intouchable

Un être dénué de courage

Serviteur de Lord Voldemort

* * *

Marqué par le lord noir

A toujours envers lui fait son devoir

Lèche-botte du ministre

Et homme plutôt sinistre

Formidablement prétentieux

On peut même dire de lui qu'il est précieux

y-a-t-il pourtant plus peureux ?

_Que pensez-vous de ça ? Quelle que soit votre opinion, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, cela va nous aider à progresser. A mercredi. Tillie231_


	14. Hermione Granger

_Bonsoir ! Voici un nouvel acrostiche. Enjoy !_

Hermione

Hystérique lorsqu'il s'agit de travail scolaire

Erudite assoiffée de connaissances

Ron est amoureux d'elle

Malmenée par Rita Skeeter

Intransigeante avec elle-même

Orageuses sont ses relations avec Malefoy

Neville lui doit beaucoup lors des cours de potions

Est prête à défendre ce qu'elle croit juste

* * *

Géniale dans toutes les matières

Rogue la traite de Miss-je-sais-tout

Autant porter ce surnom comme une bannière

Ne vous en déplaise, à l'école elle domine tout

Gagner des points est sa spécialité

Et elle en est très fière

Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Erzébeth et moi nous nous posons une question. Nous nous demandons si cela vaut le coup que l'on continue de publier ces acrostiches car nous avons l'impression que ça ne vous plait pas et que, vu le temps que cela nous demande, c'est démotivant. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez. Tillie231_


	15. Note

Note

Bonjour. Vu le peu de succès que nous avons rencontré avec nos acrostiches, nous préférons en arrêter là la publication. A bientôt sur d'autres projets. Tillie231 et Erzébeth Tépès


End file.
